Blades Bring Blood
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: Riddick leaves Jack on New mecca With Imam, she goes to find him but goes blind. he leavs her a present and she uses the present to her advantage to find him. She will NOT give-up she will find him. Plz R
1. The Gift

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

Jack sat on her cot staring at the same shiv for three hours. She felt hopeless, like the pain would never go away. Imam was dying and Riddick left her.

Did he really leave to protect me, or did he leave to protect himself, or did he tell me that to get me off his ass? Jack thought to herself still staring at the shiv. She put the blade of the shiv to her skin and closed her eyes. What would Riddick say if he knew I was doing this, especially using the shiv he used to protect me? He'd probably tell me I was stupid and walk away. she opened her eyes and threw the shiv at the bedroom wall opposite her. The shiv stuck out of the wall like a nail and stared at her.

"Why did he have to leave? What am I gonna do when Imam dies? I have no clue where Riddick went and if he told Imam I doubt he'd tell me." Jack hit the wall behind her with her back as hard as possible with anger. She repeated this action about eight times before she broke into tears. "WHY RIDDICK!?!?!?!?!?!?" Jack screamed into the wind of her room hopeing Riddick would hear her cry of pain. She cried as her eyes went puffy, her nose went red, and her face became wet with tears of hope that Riddick would hear her cry and come back. After letting out all her hate and love for Riddick she quietly stood up and looked around her room. Maybe I should change before I go see Imam. I don't think He'd like me wearing this black spaghetti strap tank top, and low cut pants. That's just Imam. Jack grabbed a long sleeve shirt laying on the floor and pulled it over her head, then walked into the bathroom and washed her face.

"Imam?" Jack whispered to the sleeping man in the large bed in the room. "Imam, can I ask you a question?" She asked biting her lip.

"Yes child. What is it?" Imam waved his hand towards him indicating for her to sit next to him. Jack took in a deep breath.

"Where did Riddick go?"

"Riddick told me in trust, and you know I can not break that trust."

"Imam, please. I can't do this any longer." I pushed up the sleeve of my shirt and showed him the small red mark on my left arm. "I had his shiv and I wanted to use it, but I knew he wouldn't approve." Imam pulled himself up against the wall and put an arm around her.

"Tell me, what pains you so?"

"I love him because he makes he hate him, and I hate him because he makes me love him. I miss him so much." Jack felt two little tears escape her soul scared eyes. "I can't believe he just left. I should of known, he killed 500 of his own men. I don't know why I thought he would stay. Cause like he said. 'I have mercs on my neck, and I'll always have mercs on my neck.' I mean… I'm 12." Jack leaned into Imam and let it all out.

"Don't cry." Said a deep voice. Jack looked up and saw Riddick standing in the doorway.

"Riddick…is that really you?" She sat up from her position on the empty room floor. Riddick stretched out his arms, Jack stood up and ran too him being met with an embrace from the only person she really loved and ever wanted to. "I thought you'd left me here." Jack looked up at Riddick with her arms still around his waist and his hands on her shoulders. Imam walked by, he didn't limp by he walked by. "I'm glad you're here." Riddick took a step or two back and took a good look at Jack. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black wife-beater much like his. Imam walked back the other way and smacked Riddick on the back of the head, with a low growl from Riddick. Jack laughed and squeezed between Riddick and the wall headed for the kitchen. She sat down at the table in the middle of the kitchen with a can of juice, Riddick walked in and sat across from her.

"Jack." Riddick said taking off his goggles so she could she his eyes. "I have a present for you." Riddick set his right hand on top of the table within his grasp he held his shiv, and he set it in the middle of the table.

"You're shiv?"

"I might teach you how to use it." With that Riddick stood up and walked away.

Jacks eyes opened to her room. She lay on her bed in those jeans and that wife-beater holding tight Riddick's shiv. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen to find Riddick, but he wasn't there. She called out his name but he did not come. She ran into his room and found nothing but an empty room. She noticed a package in the middle of the floor.

"What?" she said and walked over to it kneeling to look at it. On it was written 'Jack' so she picked it up and opened it. Inside were two knives that when held curved over the knuckles. (As shown in COR) "Whoa." She held them in her hands and wondered why Riddick left them here for her. Maybe he cared enough to leave her with some kind of protection. Imam passed by the room and noticed Jack kneeling on the floor. He looked in the door and saw the knives in her hands, he just watched. "Riddick, I know you're tryin to tell me to be strong." Jack whispered to herself. Or is this you saying good-bye forever? Jack thought as a single tear fell from her face hitting one of the blades of the knives. She felt she was being watched but didn't turn around, her heart was in pieces; she didn't care if she was being watched or not. She fell asleep sitting on that empty floor.

"So that means you'll stay?" Jack asked as Riddick walked away. He stopped at her question.

"No." He said walking away. Jack looked at the shiv on the table.

"If you're not gonna stay then how will you teach me?" She asked under her breath reaching for the shiv. She closed her eyes as her fingers wrapped around the piece of metal. She saw Riddick, running through a hot desert planet with blue light. Then there was light and a woman that looked like Shazza kicking her in the face. She dropped the shiv back on the table as she sat there in shock breathing heavily in fear. She could feel the cold of Riddick's heart. She felt what he felt. She didn't know what it was because she had never felt it before. "Hate." She said to herself trying to grasp the word.

Jack was awakened by a whistle of some sort. The sound a bullet makes when cutting the air, but it wasn't a bullet, no it was something else. She lay on her left side with the knives Riddick had left her in front of her. She slowly got up and stumbled to the door of the room, before waking up a little more. She followed the whistling until she found herself back in Imam's room. Imam sat at his desk whistling as he wrote on a piece of paper.

"Imam?" Jack asked in surprise. "Are you ok?" She walked a few steps closer.

"Yes my child. The pain is gone." Stated Imam standing from his chair then facing his bed, he took three large steps. He laid in bed and hummed with his eyes closed. Jack returned to Riddick's empty room to collect her knives. She picked up the two blades and walked out of the room.

AN: Ok Jack cutting just didn't feel right so I went with my gut and made her smart. And if I get enough reviews I might make this another fic. Hope you like. PlzR&R:)


	2. Words of Wisdom

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

She was on a mission, she was gonna find Riddick if she died doing it or if others had to die. She went to her room to gather some things, when she walked through the door she noticed her window was open.

"I didn't open this." Jack walked to the window setting her blades on her desk sitting by the window. Jack closed the window and turned around grabbing her backpack hanging on the back of her chair filling it with clothes and things she'd need to find Riddick. She started stuffing it with almost everything she could grab. She felt a chill go down her spine as it did when Riddick watched her from the shadows. "Riddick." She said turning around to an empty doorway. "Come home." She whispered. She decided she had everything so she slung her pack over her shoulder opening her window, and swinging a leg through it;; she sat on the sill looking out into the hallway beyond her room, then finished climbing out the window and jumped off the one story roof landing in a squat with a hand on the ground she looked back at the home she was leaving.

Jack stood up still looking at her home she would never forget. She started running as fast as she could. If she new Riddick he'd find a planet that wasn't inhabited.

"Riddick, I _will_ find you." She said to herself turning and winding in the alleys she new so well. She had been gone for about 10 hours running to the nearest ship that would travel off world. When she entered the hanger barrels with 'CAUTION!' On them were everywhere, the barrels where being dumped into a big ditch. Jack moved in closer to get a better look of where the barrels were goin. She moved behind some barrels and when she looked down there was a large vat of green glowing stuff being poured into more green glowing stuff. A barrel fell behind her knocking her off her balance causing her to fall into the vat of glowing green liquid.

Jack woke up in her cot with her blades at her side. She couldn't see anything so she opened her eyes to find she still couldn't see anything; a New Meccan fighter flew over-head and she could see her room in blue intervals from the sound of the fighter, as it passed over head she held her hands to her ears.. She could hear and see people walking on the street below. When sound was made she saw everything in blue intervals. Imam entered into her room, he found her sitting at her desk holding the blades.

"Child, you should be in bed resting." Imam walked up behind her setting a hand on her shoulder. "There's bad news…"

"I'm blind. I heard you talking downstairs. I'm not exactly blind, I can see sound."

"What were you doin in the bio chemical hanger? You know that's where they dump bio chemicals left over from the war of Mecca."

"I just wanted to find Riddick if I died trying." A tear fell from Jack's now faded blue eyes. "I _will_ find him."

"He's not coming back Jack. I know it hurts but time will pass, time heals all wounds." Jack stood up to face Imam; she reached her hands out to touch his face.

"I need him. Especially now."

Jack wanted to find Riddick if she died trying. With her new found handicap it would be harder, or would it be easier? She was blind, or was she. Seeing sound was all she could see, and too high of sounds made her see multiple. She trained her body and eyes to do what she wanted them to do. Loosing her site gave her super hearing and smell; not to mention she could see in a way. She trained with her 'Blades' as she called them. She could do almost anything with them. After nine months Jack learned to use _her_ gift better then Riddick knows his. She also trained with a stick she used to swing in front of her so she wouldn't run into things She new she would find him if it meant death. Jack new it would be a harder task then before but she was up to it. She grabbed her un-packed pack and this time headed out the front door not caring what Imam said or if he tried to stop her, with her blades in her pack she had not only a new gift, but confidence from Riddick. She walked down main street as a group of kids gathered in a circle around her.

"Look it's the blind girl." Said a boy.

"Look at her eyes." Said another boy snatching her sunglasses from her face and dropping them. She didn't move.

"Freak." Yelled the group in turns. Jack stood in the circle waiting for the right moment to leave. A boy ran up to her and threw a punch at her; she ducked and hit him with her stick; that made an opening in the circle for her to leave. She rushed out of the circle and headed for the hanger, the closest one was the bio chemical hanger but she didn't care, she wanted off this heap of a planet to find the one man that ment the most to her. She found her way to the ships cockpit and started it up without any notion on how to fly or navigate. She pressed every button she could reach; suddenly the ship lifted off the ground and started flying.

"Auto-pilot on, please enter destination." Requested the ship computer.

"Lets see." Jack said typing U. V. system on the keypad in front of her.

"Destination entered. Destination U. V. system." Repeated the computer.

Jack could remember Riddick saying something about finding solitude on an ice planet called U. V. 6. A planet of ice and nothing more.

Maybe I'll find him and he'll be glad to see me, he won't send me back. jack remembered Riddick's last words to her.

"Bye Riddick." Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Be strong." Where his last words, she cried three days after that holding on to his cold metal shiv.

She felt a pain shoot through her side as she opened her eyes to find she was still in space. She rubbed her left side to find blood on her shirt. She lifted it, but there was no cut or scratch. Where did this blood come from? I'm not bleeding. She wiped the blood on her hands on her shirt and stood up. She tapped her stick on the metal floor of the ship as the sound waves rippled showing her what was in the ship. She started to take a step, but a she fell on her stomach as if someone had jumped on her from behind and scratched up her back, she could feel blood running down her back. She screamed in pain. She slowly pulled herself up to her feet with both hands gripping her stick, as she stumbled back to the pilots chair and sat down, as searing pain rushed up and down her back from the scratches.

What's happening to me? She asked herself as she broke down crying from the pain and confusion. She fell asleep from the pain and tears.

"Destination reached." Said the computer. Jack was startled by the voice and almost jumped out of her seat. She pulled out the key pad and entered Planet 6.

"U. V. system, planet 6." Repeated the computer setting course. She watched as the ship guided itself through the black abyss to U. V. 6. She sat watching the view of blackness, it covered her like a thick blanket of hate. She heard boots on the metal floors of the ship, so she turned her chair around to Find Riddick standing 4 feet from her.

"Skin on skin, blood and bone. Your all by yourself, but your not alone; you wanted in and now you're here, driven by hate, consumed by fear." His voice filled the ship. Jack wanted to run into his arms, but she new he was only a dream; though she knew the words he spoke were true. The ship landed on a slick piece of ice. Jack pulled a lever opening the little ramp that lead out of the ship. She walked out and looked around a bit before stepping off the ramp. She couldn't see much, all she could see were dark shades of blue and black. Then a scream came from the way distance, a wave of sound traveled by and she could see everything, but just for a moment. She followed where the scream had come from. Her real motivation was she had heard that scream before and who it belonged to.

AN: I know I know, what happens next, well to find out stay tuned for chp. 3. Yeah I know the window whats up with that right? There's a reason I promise. Hope you like. Plz R&R:)


	3. Don't leave me

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

Jack went the direction the scream came from; she followed as far as she could before she got tired. She took a seat on a small mound of ice, letting her stick fall to her side; sitting on her knees, and looked out into the dark abyss she saw. She let her pack slide of her back and pulled it in front of her; she pulled out her knives from Riddick and banged them together. The sound traveled in front of her showing her, the icy road ahead. She heard it again, the pain staking cry, suddenly she felt as if the breath had been taken from her lungs, as a spear was being shoved through her stomach; she too screamed out in pain, as tears fell one after the other down her cheeks hitting the frozen ground. She pulled up her coat and shirt, but saw no cut. She stood up despite the pain and returned the knives to there home in her pack and picked up her stick and started walking again. Swinging her stick side to side to make sure nothing was in front of her to trip her she stumbled forward for Riddick.

"I won't let this stop me." She said sliding down a steep ice wall. "I will use my gift to find him." She pushed on, farther and farther. She knew she had a long walk ahead of her when she heard the scream. It was faint, and she could hear well, so she knew she had a long journey ahead. Step after step foot after food she went in the blizzarding snow to find the poor soul she heard screaming in pain, and to keep her mind of the pain of her own. She couldn't go on any longer she stopped and fell to her face in the cold snow.

She woke up covered in snow, she was surprised she didn't' freeze during the night being covered with snow she was still dry. She sat up and looked around at the darkness; she started singing to herself to make noise so she could see. Nothing but ice for miles that was all she could she, snow and ice. She knew she couldn't die here alone and nowhere, she had to keep going, she got up and started slowly walking in the direction she heard the second scream came from. She walked for hours on end, when she was ready to give up from being frozen, hungry and thirsty she heard growls and snarls in the distance so she ran to see what it was.

Up in a clearing of just ice she saw three large creatures surrounding a smaller similar looking creature holding something. The smaller creature lay on the ground bleeding…dieing. She could barley see what was going on so she pulled out her knives and banged them together to see better. She saw the three larger creatures closing in on the smaller weaker one ready to pounce; she noticed what or more of the like of who the smaller creature was. She gave a yell cry and slide down the ravine of ice and got ready to fight the three farley large creatures.

The first one came at her with claws out full blast roaring and screaming, she jumped over it slicing its head off. The second came full force and fell on its but sliding towards her ready to grab her and maul her to death, she crouched down and had the blades out stretched and ready, the two blades cut through the creature like butter. The third watched and learned her moves, it stalked towards her as the two circled each other.

Go! Jack thought as she ran as fast and hard as she could towards the drooling creature as it ran toward her, they collided in a rumble of rolling and slicing of each other. She finally got fed up and pushed away from the beast, throwing it at the wall with her feet she swung her blades around a bit and threw them at the beast, aiming for the head, and stomach. The blades stuck out of the ice as blood hit the white snow staining it red. She ran over to the dead beast pulling her blades out of the ice.

"How do you like that fucker?!?!?!?!?!?!" She wiped the blood off on her pants and placed the blades in her pack, turning around she ran to the smaller creature bleeding on the ground, she fell to her knees sliding the rest of the way to it's side. She laid her hands on it and pulled it to face her.

There laid Riddick wearing the skin of one of the kind she just killed, he lay bleeding to death. She could see, and hear his hearts faint beats. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart as it pumped the blood right out of his body.

"Please don't die on me, please." She begged as tears strayed from her eyes. She got up enough strength, she slung his right arm over her left shoulder and pulled him up; letting him use her as support.

"C'mon, I know you can do it, you can't die on me." She followed the bloody footprints in the snow covering them up as she went along. They finally came to his cave and she pulled him inside laying him on his bed. She pulled off her pack and dropped it on the floor, then grabbing his blood soaked shirt she ripped it open to find a cut along his side where she had, had that pain on the ship, and a he and a stab wound in the middle of his stomach, where she had, the feeling the breath had been taken from her lungs and like someone shoved a spear through her. She came back to that moment and with gentile care pulled off his goggles then dug through her bag to find her med kit. She pulled out a rather large needle and needle wire, then digging around a bit she pulled out a bottle of Rum.

Twisting off the top to the Rum she poured it over his wounds and threaded the needle with the wire. She pulled the stab wound together and stuck the needle in through one side of the skin and pulled it out through the other side, repeating this till both wound were sowed together. She pulled the last stitch through the skin and tied the wire so it would stay put and poured more Rum over them to keep them from infection. She pulled out of her pack a rag and tore it apart and wrapped it around his body to cover the stitched wounds. He took the bottle from her and finished the last few drops.

"I said I'd find you Riddick." She said with pride. "Sleep. Then when you wake up you can tell me why those three creatures where about to eat you." Riddick just closed his eyes and fell asleep. She pulled off her glasses and set them next to her pack and his goggles, then leant against the bed falling asleep.

AN: Sorry about the short chp. but you know now why She's been gettin those pains. If you wanna know what happens next tune in for chp. 4. hope you liked. Plz R&R:)


	4. I wont' leave you if you won't leave me

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

She woke up to the roaring sound of a fire. She looked passed the flames to find Riddick sitting on the ground watching her. She stood up grabbing her stick and walked around the fire to him.

"Riddick…" She said as she knelt down beside him. She new yesterday he was so weak he almost died and was saved by a 12 year-old girl. "I'm sorry." She said to him looking at the ground. "I'm sorry I saved you, I'm sorry I came here." She stood up and started walking away; but he grabbed her hand, she stopped and turned around.

"I'm glad you came." He said pulling her close to him. He pulled her close so she could sit next to him. She sat down with her knees at her chest and her stick by her side.

"Ya know, a while ago I would have blamed you for this." She stated looking straight ahead. She heard Riddick grunt, but not as a threat as a question. "For me falling into the vat of bio chemicals and blinding me, but I did get a few things from it. I can hear your heart, and see the sound it creates. I can smell better then you." She explained. "Please tell me why I had to save you."

"Two days ago I went hunting…Two Urzo ambushed me and wounded me. I went hunting again yesterday and three ambushed me, they were moving in for the kill when you showed up." Riddick told her.

"I… I… felt it." Again she got the same question of a grunt. "On the ship here I felt a knife slice through my side, when I looked there was blood, but no cut. Then after I heard you yell I felt as if someone had shoved a spear through my stomach. I felt your pain, before I saw you or the Urzo; I didn't think you were in trouble because I didn't feel any fear. I felt your adrenaline rush and the hate you have, but I never felt fear." She turned so her body was facing him and lifted up her coat and shirt and felt around on her stomach to find scars coinciding to Riddick's wounds. She couldn't see his face but she knew he showed no emotion. She put out her hand to feel his face, but his hand took a hold on her wrist; waiting a moment he placed her hand on his cheek. She moved her hand up over his eyes and his forehead then with her other had she did the same, she had found him. She could she his magnificent bright eyes closing as she touched them. She felt him lean into her touch.

"Thank you." She heard his voice low and raspy. She felt tears coming on but she didn't want to show her own pain.

"When you left I thought I had lost you forever, then I come looking for you and find you dying in my arms. When I knelt at your side your heart was barely beating. I laid my head on your chest to feel your heart pumping blood out of your body. I thought I was gonna loose you again." She let her hands fall to his chest; then she snuggled up to him and laid her head in his lap as if he was her dad and she had, a bad day. She closed her eyes. "Please don't' leave me again." She whispered. She felt a hand by her eyes feeling the scars left by the chemicals. She just let the tears fall.

"I won't." Riddick made the promise not realizing what he was promising. If she stayed with him she would be taken by the mercs or worse killed by them to get to him.

"I know what you're thinking. You can't let me stay because you don't want mercs to take kidnap me or worse be killed by them to get to you. I can feel your hate. At first I didn't know what it was because it was new to me. You're my brother Riddick and I love you. You saved me and I saved you. I trained for nine months just to find you." She couldn't' hold them anymore, tears streamed from her faded blue eyes to wet Riddick's black pants. Jack held a grasp on a clump of his pants, she tightened her grip. She stood up taking her stick in hand, giving him a fighting stance. "I can't believe you left!" She yelled at him He stood up grabbing a spear he had on the wall. She shook her head picking up her saber claws (Riddick's present to her) she went at him but he blocked it, the two fought for about a minute before Jack caught him with one of her claws at his groin. He gave a grunt of approval but she didn't move.

"I should castrate you right now for leaving me. Take away something you love, something you need. Like you took away from me." She put more pressure on the blade.

"There's a Tracking Beacon on every New Meccan transport. And I know you didn't buy that ship." She didn't want to hurt Riddick but show him how she felt. She pulled away the knife and threw a punch his way as he dodged it. She threw another and he dodged that one as well, she gave him a combination of kicks and punches, combo's he'd never seen before. She kicked him in the chest and did a back flip landing in a crouched position. She ran at him with a yell and jumped over him giving him a nice round-house kick across the back, and an elbow in the neck. When he swung his leg behind him to trip her she jumped up and pushed his body to the ground. He jumped up, she stood waiting for him, She ran up the wall nearest her and did a back flip off it landing behind Riddick putting him in a head lock and body slamming him to the ice floor. She started cryin as she fought with him. He jumped to his feet she came at him with fire in her eyes and hate in her soul. She jumped into the air grabbing Riddick's body and pulling it to the ground; she landed on his chest with one of her blades to his throat.

"I can't kill you and you know it." Her hand started to shake. "I hate you." Jack yelled hitting the ground with her fist cracking the ice beneath it.

"Oh, and thanks for the blades Riddick. I wouldn't have been able to save you without them. Come, I'll show you where I landed." Jack headed out the cave with Riddick at her side. "If you can get me to the spot I found you I can go from there." Riddick did so he guided her to the ice valley she found him in hate still in here heart.

Jack slide down into the ice valley with Riddick close behind. She hit her stick on the ground to find the spot where the Urzo rushed at her. She followed the sound waves and saw the dark spot on the wall of the valley and walked up the side with a little help from Riddick. The wall was to steep to climb.

"How do we get up?" Jack asked looking up the wall then at Riddick. Riddick just grunted and squatted, she grabbed hold of his neck; he stood up and pulled out his sickles (To see what these knives look like go to  and he's holding them across his chest, and to see Jacks blades go to Using his sickles Riddick climbed up the wall of ice with ease. At the top Jack led Riddick to her ship. They came to the spot where she had taken a rest and bled on the white snow.

"Where going the right way." The two kept walking until Jack could smell the sent of oil in the air. "Where about ½ kilometers away." Jack stopped at a sound she heard in the distance. "We have company, and if we don't hurry they're gonna catch up." Riddick started running; Jack heard him cutting the wind with his movement and followed. The ship started to come into view. Jack detected a strange odor in the air. "Urzo ahead." The ship was 100 yards and closing along with the Urzo guarding the ship. The two came face to face with one large Urzo. It stood between them and the ship.

"Um…Riddick, this one is way bigger then the other ones." Jack stated with her eyes wide open keeping her eyes on the large beast. She slowly pulled out her blades and banged them together to see where the creature stood. She went at it with her blades crossed over her chest. She did a slide on her stomach hopeing to make it under the Urzo's legs, but she didn't make it. The creature took its large foot and kicked her over to the side and went for her. She started to get up when the creature came in front of her doing a scoop with its claws and stabbing Jack in the stomach with four of its five claws. Riddick grunted loudly as he ran up behind the Urzo and stabbed it using both of his sickles.

Jack fell to the ground painting the snow a light crimson color. Riddick knelt at her head and placed it on his knees. His eyes glazed over with fear that she would leave him.

"Fear. I feel afraid. Won't leave you if you won't leave me." Jack said looking at Riddick. She couldn't see him well but she could see him. "I'm cold." She told Riddick as tears escaped from her eyes. Riddick slid his right arm under her legs and picked her up carrying her onto the platform and into the ship. He set her in the pilots chair, taking a few steps back he pulled off his first pelt and laid it on the floor; then he pick Jack back up and laid her down on it, straitening up he pulled of his second pelt laying it on top of her. He stepped outside grabbing her pack and walking back inside, he laid it under her head. He took the seat at the controls; he pulled a lever making the ramp raise. He got the ship off the ground and into space.

AN: I know, I know what happens next right? Well stay tuned for chp. 5. Hope you liked. Plz R&R:)


	5. Who said it was ok

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

Jack Shivered under Riddick's pelt bleeding all over it. Tears escaped her eyes falling and wetting her bag. She turned over on her side and pulled her knees to her chest ignoring the pain.

"I'm scared." She whispered, to Riddick, she didn't think he heard her because he didn't move. Riddick stood up and walked over to where Jack lay on the floor, and sat down beside her, and leaned against the wall. She scooted her little self and her mat closer to him. "Protect me." Jack reached for Riddick's left arm and held onto it like a stuffed animal. She cried on his arm scared she would loose him forever. "I can't loose you again." She looked up at him and saw nothing but darkness. "I wish I could see you." Riddick used his other hand to pull off his goggles. Jack moved her head from her bag to his leg, she had stopped crying, and she wiped her face dry. She felt something wet fall on her face. She set her hand over the drop of salt water. She realized the drop had come from Riddick.

Oh my god. I mean that much to him. I love you too, Riddick. I touched the little humanity buried deep within him. She thought as she tightened her grip around Riddick's arm.

"It's ok." Riddick assured Jack rubbing her arm gripped around his.

"I'm dying Riddick, nothings ok." Jack could hear Riddick's breathing from that one tear. "Why do you cry for me? Why do you care?" Jack didn't know what she was saying; the words escaped her lips without her knowing. "If you cared you wouldn't have left. I'm scared, but not because I'm dying, because I don't want to lose you forever." Riddick didn't' want Jack or anybody else to know that he had some humanity left. "Are there more like you?" Jack asked.

"Kid, they don't know what to do with just one of me." Riddick and Jack sat silent for a long time and fell asleep in that position.

"Destination Reached." Said the computer waking Riddick, he slide his arm out of Jacks frail grip and stood up stretching, he took his seat at the controls as the ship entered Helion Prime's atmosphere. Jack remained asleep as Riddick landed the ship on the out skirts of New Mecca. Riddick scooped Jack up in his arms and carried her across the dessert sands to Imam's house.

The front door to Imam's house swung open and Riddick walked in with an unconscious Jack in his arms. Riddick took in a few breaths and waked up the stairs to his right, step by step he climbed the stairs, and he walked down the hall and turned into the second door on his left to find Imam kneeling on the floor with lit candles all over the room. Riddick grunted and Imam turned around. When he saw a very pale and bloody jack lying in Riddick's arms he got to his feet and walked past Riddick.

"This way." Imam led Riddick to Jack's room. Riddick laid Jack on the cot, as Imam went to fetch a doctor. Imam returned a few minutes later with a good doctor friend of his. Imam Lead the man carrying a bag up the stairs and into Jack's room. The man knelt next to her bed and felt her pulse.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Imam started walking and motioned for Riddick to follow. Riddick just shook his head; Imam left the room and went back to his prayer room to pray to Allah to spare Jack's life.

The doctor opened his large black bag and pulled out a pare of cutters and started cutting her shirt open. He then pulled out a little white bottle, a pair of tweezer like tool, and a fairly large needle, he then rummaged through his bag looking for sting of some sort. He pulled out a spool of blue wire.

"How long ago did this happen?" asked the doctor stringing the needle on the wire, and then twisting the two ends of the wire together, and dropping the needle and part of the wire in the white bottle, still holding on to the end of the wire.

"U.V. 6." Riddick grunted, as he stood watching the doctor intensively with his arms crossed; to make sure the doctor didn't make a mistake.

"You flew from U.V. 6? I'm surprised she's still alive with the blood loss." The doctor gripped the needle with the end of the tweezer like tool and stitched up the four large slits in Jack's stomach, then pouring a little bit of the contents of the white bottle on each little stitching job. When the doctor was finished he pulled out of his bag a long piece of cloth and wrapped it around her middle to protect the wounds from infection. "She should be fine, if she receives a fever send for me immediately." He stood up turned around and walked out the door taking a right into Imams praying room.

"Imam…" Said the doctor. Imam turned around. "She should be fine, if she receives a fever send for me at once."

"Yes." Stated Imam returning to his prayer.

"I'm surprised she lived as long as she did with the blood loss, flying from U.V. 6 here." Stated the doctor walking out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door.

Riddick sat down in the chair sitting between her cot and her desk. Jack's head turned from facing the wall to facing Riddick, she was still unconscious, she groaned in pain and her hand twitched. Riddick pulled her blanket over her to keep her warm. He sat with her hour after hour. Finally he grunted in hunger and stood up to go down to the kitchen for some food when Jack spoke.

"Who told you it was ok to run?" She asked, her eyes welling up.

"I'm not running." He replied leaving the room. He walked into the kitchen and approached the refrigerator, pulling the door open he looked over the contents inside; not finding anything he wanted he closed the door and sat at the small dining table in the middle of the floor.

Jack was in much pain but didn't want to be away from Riddick so she sat up, and pushed herself up off her cot. She stood for a moment, then took a step, then another, and another until she could walk without stopping. She grabbed a t-shirt hanging on the dresser next to the door, and put it on. She held the metal railing down the stairs to hold her balance. When she reached the bottom stair she had to rest. Finally she made it into the kitchen to find Riddick sitting at the table, he was just staring at his goggles sitting on the table.

"I don't want to be away from you." She knocked on the table to see his face. If only I could see his face. I never want to let him outta my site. What am I saying? I can't even see him. She thought, still facing him with her pale white face and faded blue eyes. "When you leave I'm going with you, and you can't say anything about it. I know you don't want to leave me here. If something happened to me it would tare out your heart."

AN: So…what do you think? Comments and questions appreciated. Hope you liked. Plz R&R:)


End file.
